Reflection
by ShaynainShambles
Summary: Sam sees himself as nothing but the demon monstrosity of Yellow-Eyes, deserving of pain and death; except when he sees his reflection in Dean. Warnings: Wincest, angst, hurt/comfort


Word Prompt: Reflection

Warnings: Wincest, angst, hurt/comfort

* * *

><p>A soft screech tore from the concrete as the black rubber of the Impala slid into the parking space of the most recent no-name motel.<p>

With a worried glance, masked perfectly, towards his brother whose fingers gripped his thighs hard enough to break skin, whose shoulders were clenched tight enough that a single touch would shatter him, whose thoughts were whirling around in his head, destroying him from the inside out, Dean sighed.

"Sam?" Dean gruffed, craning his neck to face his brother as his hands made quick work of quieting the rev of the engine on impulse.

Hazel eyes flickered towards Dean as his hands pulsed and gripped his thighs tighter, broken nails tearing at denim, jaw clenching, teeth grinding.

"Come on, Sammy," prompted Dean as he cautiously unbuckled his own seat belt before slowly moving his hand to do the same to Sam's, "Let's go."

Tears began to well in hazel eyes as he dropped haze to the ground, chin resting against his chest as he stuttered out a deep breath.

Jade began to glisten with unshed tears as rough fingers reached out, gently tracing scarred, shaking hands; heart clenching painfully in his chest, throat seizing closed, as he reached out towards his brother, so lost in himself that the small warmth Dean was trying to offer did nothing to ground him.

With a soft sigh, Dean pulled his hand back, resting it on the door handle, pulling it open and forcing himself out of the car.

Sam made no such effort.

With eyes practically trained on the silhouette of his brother still hiding in on himself within the protective confines of the Impala, Dean took slow, unmeasured steps towards the entrance of the motel. He took once last glance before entering, leaving Sam completely to himself, to his own thoughts.

Inside the car, time passed unknowingly by the solitary figure so trapped within himself.

The now darkening sky drifted through the windows, casting pitch black shadows. The still air of darkness brought a comfort to the tense form, momentarily allowing his body to sigh in relief, gaze void of turmoil as Sam's head raised, staring blankly at the nothingness outside; the darkness protecting him from the reality of life and the past that his spinning mind attempted to escape.

However, this still did not last. This shield of night was unable to remain strong as light flooded in to the realm of nothing. A harsh, yellow glow of headlights pierced the comfort of shadow creating a new world within the car; the world within Sam's mind becoming actualized as the yellow reverberating, pulsing, screaming within his head; thoughts screaming out in hatred against it.

Muscles tensed tight; seizing upon themselves, locked so still that even hazel tainted golden could not tear itself from the window before him even when the shield of night swelled once more.

A panic seized within Sam as he watched his eyes transform from bright hazel to piercing gold, and shift to pure black. Eyes ablaze with a fire so deep within himself, so destructive, that the fire burned through his whole form, singeing at the edges of his skin, face bleeding out red as the harsh yellow flames overwhelmed his body; blood pouring from eyes flickering black down singed cheeks into bitten and broken lips, down a scream-torn throat, pulsing through veins, thick with the blood of tainted, evil demons.

Broken nails began to claw at skin, tearing moon-kissed flesh from white bone, blood red oozing from open wounds as a scream tore through his damaged throat, reverberating through the entirety of the car; trying to burst out from the bonds of the claustrophobic restraints of metal.

Body closing up around itself; Sam's chest met unyielding arms pressed tight against trembling thighs. Chest heaving with harsh breaths that refuse to course through him; lungs closing as gasps of pain lunge against the blockage. His heart hammered uselessly against his ribs; constricting within him as air refuses to break through the bonds of his broken body.

Black shadows began to push at the edges of blurred vision of terror, casting themselves further, overwhelming sight, shutting down his body further as moments quickly shot by.

Trembling, shuddering, unyielding gasps began to calm as the darkness eased into the center of vision; heart hammering uselessly, lungs threatening to burst against nothing as his body began to collapse, unmoving as a silence pierced through the constant screams; a calm reining as all else ceased.

The world without the binding metal; however, soon faced the pounding of boots upon concrete. Dean's body bound across the parking lot, the figure of his brother a honing light as the rest of the world faded to nothing.

A desperate wish reverberated within his mind, "Samsamsam" as a voice tore from a throat threating to close as jade took in the falling silhouette within another world, "Sam!"

Hands gripped the metal handle tight, the cold steel almost a lifeline as he swung the door open, body crashing against his brothers, pulling his chest up, forcing his back to collide with the seat, hands pounding against it as he strove to force air back into empty lungs; to bring a color back into deathly pale skin.

"Come on, Sammy, come on!" He yelled, voice broken as his efforts grew intense, hands shaking as he did all he could to bring his brother back from the brink of suffocation, "please, Sam."

Hazel continued to fade, nothing piercing through the overwhelming silence in his head; pounding hands doing nothing to extinguish the fire burning bleeding, broken skin, breath still seized in an unyielding throat.

"Sammy," Dean shuddered, body beginning to slump against Sam, defeat destroying his efforts. "Please, Sammy," he repeated, a mantra echoing softly in his head, ghosting over his lips.

He let his forehead drop against his brother's, whispers against his brother's teeth-gnawed lips, "Please, Sammy…You're not…You're not the demon you think you are, Sammy. I-I can't do this without you…You didn't disappoint me. Please, Sammy. Please, please, please...You're not Yellow-Eyes…Fuck…Sammy, please, please, please. I need you."

There was no response as Dean's broken voice rang through the Impala, yet he did not give up, could not until the tiny trembles of life eased out of Sam and his body turned frozen.

Strong arms wrapped around Sam's near-lifeless body, pulling it flush against his chest, hoping that his arms will shield his brother from everything screaming within him, hoping that his hammering heart will force a beat from Sam's, hoping that his warmth will distinct from the cold of the night, not knowing that the fire raged within his brother's body.

Dean held Sam close, tilting his head to let his lips brush softly against the torn, wine-red of Sam's, to capture his brother's to force air streaming back into collapsing lungs, to lap and suck the darkness stilling Sam's form.

As Dean's tongue wandered over Sam's torn lip, a near-silent gasp broke the kiss.

Dean pulled his head away, fingers clutching tighter around his brother as a sharp gasp tore through his closed throat and the darkness began to recede from hazel vision. As air began to filter through lungs, Sam's heart began to strum within his chest, began to beat and thud against his brother's, yet his eyes continued to be trained upon his reflection behind his brother, not noticing his presence.

His muscles began to seize anew as the black overwhelmed the hazel and he could feel a heat within and outside of himself that burned and singed his skin. He continued to taste cooper deep in his mouth and the sight of blood oozing from his lips forced his body to recoil back into itself, as he unsuccessfully attempted to tear his gaze from the vision reflected from within his mind.

But the arms wrapped firmly around him forced his body to remain still and the quiet relief of soft lips back upon his own finally drew his blank stare to the figure before him, to the pleasant tingle upon his bruised lips.

The connection of lips invigorated Sam's body as a love flowing through their bond; a water quenching the fire burning in his veins; a recollection of life pulling the wounds closed, healing them.

Dean began to pull back, gasping for air, relief blossoming in his chest as jade gazed deep into hazel, sparkling even in the night. And Sam gazed back, his reflection clear in shining emerald, a true reflection.

Hazel eyes, black unfound. A body, unharmed. No fire enveloping it, nor blood within it.

A shuddered gasp broke the relief as Sam surged his body forward, in full control as he pulled Dean against himself.

Lips crashed against lips as Sam swallowed his brother's taste, an elixir of life and restoration as it coursed through his veins; the pure love of Dean finally extinguishing the demon that had burned hellish yellow fire within his body; jade orbs of truth reflecting the reality of Sam's humanity.


End file.
